


《玫瑰》黑乐园（六）

by Jiangyanzi



Series: 《玫瑰》 [1]
Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiangyanzi/pseuds/Jiangyanzi
Series: 《玫瑰》 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540345





	《玫瑰》黑乐园（六）

四年前，北萨罗温联盟首都维斯特堡。  
那场豪华的舞会一直持续到了深夜。香得冒油的烤鸡、烤乳猪和煎牛排顺着东面的长桌摆得满满当当。而西面的长桌上同样琳琅满目，白底紫釉瓷盘里摆着奶油蛋糕和布丁，镂花的琉璃碗里盛着各色的水果。桌上的烛台都是银质的，镶着漂亮的猫眼宝石，在吊灯的照耀下闪闪发光。  
奢侈得怎么也不像一个国家刚刚结束战争的样子。  
舞会临近结束，大厅里依然有许多男男女女久久流连不愿离去。这一刻是多么难得啊，苦难终于过去，人们重新开始享受生活。每个人都沉浸在快乐与感动里，谁也没注意到某位宾客回到二楼的房间里时，身后还悄悄跟了个身影。  
  
柏德文一关上房门，身后刚才看上去还乖巧安静的omega就迫不及待地扑进了他的怀里。“我们好久没见面啦，柏德文先生。”安瑞尔蹭了蹭他胸前精致的白领巾。“你有没有想我？”  
刚才的舞会里，他忍受了几个小时被形形色色的alpha搭话、邀请跳舞、敬酒的痛苦，咬牙切齿地隔着人群看着柏德文先生和那个好像叫艾娜的竹竿女跳了一支又一支慢舞。两个人的脸都快贴到一起了！他实在搞不懂，那个胸平得看不出是女孩还是女人的omega到底有什么好的，看看她那头金色的长头发，卷得那么恰到好处，根本就是那种一丝一缕都认真临时打理过了，却又要故意装出是完全自然的卷，他一眼就看出来了！还有那个用荷叶边遮住露背的礼服设计，真是可笑到家了，又想展示身材又想显得矜持典雅，这种把戏他五年前就不屑于玩了！何况她根本没什么可展示的嘛！他真想揪着那头金发把她的脸摁进那个五层蛋糕里。为什么柏德文先生还不来邀请他跳舞？虽然他知道柏德文先生有时需要在这种场合假装不认识他，可是——找他搭讪的也尽是些陌生的alpha啊。没有人会怀疑的。他心急如焚，眼看曲子走向了终章。新的舞曲开始了，他一听前奏就知道是他最喜欢的《绿眼睛的爱人》，然而他没心情欣赏，他正忙着用怨恨的眼光挑着艾娜身上第一百零四个刺。他看这首歌现在真应该改名叫《绿帽子的爱人》……  
  
不过，好在眼下柏德文又是他的了。进房间的前一刻他还满腹怨气，可是门一关上，他扑进了那温暖厚实的胸膛，刚才的不满和醋意就立刻烟消云散了。他又一次失去了在柏德文面前假装矜持一下的机会，可他实在是忍不住啊。  
柏德文一如既往地无视了他“有没有想我”这类问题，一手揽住他的腰，一手捏了捏他的下巴，似笑非笑道：“你穿白色真好看，安。今晚舞会里有一半的alpha都在偷偷看你呢。”  
安瑞尔自动将这句话理解为整个舞会柏德文也一直在注意着他。于是安瑞尔一下子原谅了那个虽然一直努力粘在柏德文身边却根本得不到他的真心的可怜艾娜，笑着攀住心上人的肩膀，仰起头吻上了柏德文的唇。  
柏德文捏着他下巴的手抚过他的脸颊，又从颈侧绕过，最后扣住了他的后脑勺，一点点加深了这个吻。安瑞尔放松了呼吸，毫无防御地任由柏德文的舌滑进他的口腔，在里面肆意搅弄。那灵巧的舌扫过敏感的上腭，勾住他的舌纠缠撩拨。津液交换的声音像爱人之间的耳语一般暧昧缠绵着，柏德文含住了他的舌尖，用力吮吸了一下，安瑞尔感觉自己的身体一下子软得像骨头都在浓情蜜意里化开了。  
“唔……”那只扶在他腰际的手不知何时摸到了他的臀上，隔着布料揉捏那饱满柔韧的山丘。柏德文的呼吸越来越沉重，一边索取着omega口中的津液，一边脱去他的衣服。安瑞尔感觉到他的坚硬厚实的胸膛紧紧地贴着他起伏着，呼吸之间闻到的都是alpha带着侵略性的酒味信息素，直让他意乱情迷。他们太久没见面了，只有安瑞尔自己知道，他有多么想念面前这个人。他主动伸出手去解柏德文军服的扣子，又扯开那严密扣紧的腰带，将手伸进那厚厚的军装里，抚摸着alpha温热的躯体。他们认识六年了，柏德文现在已经不再年轻，但是他的身材还是保持得那么好。安瑞尔从他饱满的胸肌摸到结实的腰腹，一路向下，最后摸到了柏德文身下已经起了反应的家伙。他隔着裤子轻轻揉弄着它，感受着那一团东西在自己的手里不断变大、变硬，柏德文的喉结上下滚动了一下，垂着眼帘看他，那双被欲望染深的灰色眼睛不言而喻地鼓励着他的动作，于是安瑞尔大着胆子，拉下他的裤链，将那器物掏了出来，俯下身张口含住了它。像他以前常做的那样——他知道柏德文喜欢这个。  
被温暖湿润的口腔包裹住的瞬间，柏德文长长地吐出了一口气，伸手按住他的头顶。安瑞尔半含着那蓄势待发的肉茎，手指在吃不进去的部分套弄着，柔软灵巧的舌尖滑过茎身，在敏感的龟头上来回舔弄。在他的挑动下，嘴里那根东西很快就硬得不能再硬了。柏德文享受了好一会儿阔别已久的小情人尽心的服务，才将性器从他嘴里抽出。随后他将安瑞尔从地上拉起，一把横抱起来，扔到了床上。  
安瑞尔全身上下已经只剩下一件要脱不脱的衬衫。柏德文在他的大腿上掐了一把，再开口时嗓子已经哑得不成样子，“转过去，趴好。”  
  
安瑞尔顺从地翻过身，用膝盖支着柔软的床单，沉下腰摆出跪趴的姿势。衬衫遮不住臀间的一片风光，正吐出透明液体的挺立茎身和已经湿得一塌糊涂的嫣红入口，组成春雨一般绮丽淫靡的画面。他的腰很细，大腿和臀部该有的肉却一点也没少，对于omega来说怎么也不算娇小的高个子给了他一双诱人的长腿，经过高强度力量训练后又刻意消去肌肉的大腿丰满而匀称，弹性十足，泛着裹了一层蜜似的柔软光泽。柏德文顺着他光滑的腿摸到了湿润的股间，试探性地将一根手指探进到了那一片泥泞里。床上的Omega轻轻扭了一下腰，发出了一声猫一样的低吟。他适应的速度很快，没过多久，柏德文扩张的手指就加到了三根，不断地进出着，带出更多淫靡的体液。手指上的触感嫩滑而柔软，又湿又热，每一次指腹用力地碾过肉壁，就能听到omega唇齿间溢出的甜腻气音。  
等到柏德文抽出了手指时，在那蜜穴里捣出的汁液几乎流到了他的手腕，分离的指间还连着粘腻的银丝。手上的液体散发着安瑞尔的信息素，那是一股糜烂而奇异的香味，像熟到极致，离腐坏只差一步的甜美浆果，带着堕落和引诱的意味。偏偏他的信息素总是很淡，不像许多omega那样馥郁饱满，若有似无地勾人想要忍不住去寻找这个味道。  
他第一次闻到安瑞尔的味道时，就知道这个omega天生就是要勾得无数alpha为他疯狂的。果然，在他培养的一批特务中，只有安瑞尔的任务完成得最出色，即使到后来敌方已经察觉到了柏德文的手段并开始全面戒备，安瑞尔依然频频得手。  
柏德文抽出了手指，开始脱自己身上的衣服。他的欲望早就在前戏中被彻底点燃，额头上也沁出了汗，不过他脱起衣倒也不心急，一颗一颗地解开纽扣，脱完还要叠好放在一边。他向来是这样，做爱也一丝不苟，然而刚刚被柏德文的手指打开了胃口的安瑞尔维持着这求欢的雌兽一般的姿势等他，只觉得羞耻和欲求不满让他简直度秒如年。他能感觉到柏德文炙热的目光停留在他赤裸的腰臀和湿淋淋的腿间，几乎要将他的身体烧穿。安瑞尔将头深深地埋进枕头里，难耐的扭着腰，叫道：“先生……”  
“怎么了，安？”柏德文靠近了一些，用带着低沉笑意的语气问道，“这就忍不住了吗？”  
安瑞尔被他低哑的声线撩得浑身发热，后面止不住地流水，“快点……”他用有些颤抖的声音说道。  
他听到身后窸窸窣窣的声音终于停止，柏德文伸出手拉住他的手腕，将他身上最后一件遮蔽物也褪去。随后那滚烫炙热的硬物抵上他的后穴，径直插了进去。“啊！……”安瑞尔惊喘一声，揪紧了身下的被单。那只刚才沾了他体液的手绕到了他的胸前，借着润滑肆意蹂躏亵玩那殷红的乳尖。柏德文在他身后慢慢动起来，刚开始是浅浅的、小幅度的律动，后来速度渐渐加快，每一次抽出的部分也越来越多，直至大开大合、又深又狠地用力操干。没一会儿安瑞尔就被他弄得腿都软了，咬着枕头的一角呜咽个不停。  
“嗯，嗯……先生……”  
柏德文用双手握住他的腰，拇指扣进深陷的腰窝，将安瑞尔完全置于自己的桎梏之下。那一截雪白的细腰在柏德文的掌心里扭动着，尽力迎合他的顶弄，已经完全被攻陷的omega呻吟着主动抬高臀部，想要他进得更深。温热紧窒的肠道死死地绞着他胀大的性器，每一次插入要都用力挤开重新收缩闭合的肉壁，每一次抽出，那贪婪的小嘴都不舍得放开他似的紧紧吸附。  
安瑞尔是这样毫无保留地渴望着柏德文。他一边承受柏德文的进攻，一边忍不住转过头去看他。他的胡茬看上去真性感，他结实的肌肉无时不刻撩拨着安瑞尔的渴望……忽然，安瑞尔看到了柏德文身后不远处的那张米黄色办公桌，那是供宾客临时使用的，上面干干净净的什么都没放。  
柏德文注意到他偏离的视线，捏了捏他柔软的腰，问道：“怎么了？”  
安瑞尔回身轻轻地舔了舔他的嘴角，气息不稳地问：“我们去桌子上做，好不好？”  
像他们第一次那样。  
“如果你喜欢的话。”  
柏德文回吻了他一下，抽出了深埋在他体内的欲望，再次把他抱了起来，几步就走到了那个办公桌前，将他在上面放下。桌子的高度刚刚好够柏德文就着站立的姿势自上而下地进入他，噗的一声，交合处汁水四溅。柏德文卡着他的膝弯，将他的大腿折到近肩膀，再一次开始征伐。这个姿势让柏德文借着重力干得又深又狠，安瑞尔只感觉潮水一般的快感从被捣弄笞跶的部位不断冲向四肢百骸。他忍不住仰起头，大口大口地喘息着，随着柏德文的动作发出压抑不住的叫声。  
“啊、啊……太深了……啊……”  
交合处被粗暴的撞击带出的淫液沾满了alpha的耻毛，顺着囊袋滴滴答答地落在桌子上。omega的腰因为难以承受的快感高高挺起，呈现出诱人的弧度。修长脆弱的脖颈毫无防备地暴露在alpha的暗沉的目光下。  
对方热情的撞击让安瑞尔确信柏德文也对那一次印象深刻，并为此感到兴奋。只是柏德文把他按在桌上时，听着他撩人的呻吟，不知为何忽然有点怀念起那时的安瑞尔在他怀里抖个不停，死死地咬着牙一点声音都不敢发出的青涩样子。  
身下的omega夹得越来越紧，柏德文知道这是他快要高潮的前兆，于是放开了手，任由他顺势将腿死死地缠上了他的腰，加快速度做着最后的冲刺。“呜……先生，啊——”安瑞尔发出一声高亢的叫声。强烈的快感和场景重现带来的刺激让高潮来得异常猛烈，痉挛的后穴越收越紧，身体深处涌出一大波温热的液体，与此同时，柏德文一个挺身进入他身体的最深处，也悉数喷射出来。  
安瑞尔脱力地软倒在桌上，喘了半天才缓过劲来。柏德文从他身体里退了出来，就像拔走了一个塞子，omega潮吹时喷出的透明液体裹挟着乳白色的精液一下子像失禁一样从后穴里汩汩流出，桌子很快就湿了一大片。察觉到柏德文正低头看着这一幕，安瑞尔抿了抿唇，有些难为情地合起了腿。对于已经身经百战的安瑞尔来说，这世界上大概只有柏德文这一个alpha能够让他在这档子事里感到害羞和窘迫了。潮吹并不是每一个omega都会有的生理现象，虽然他所经历的每一个alpha都对他这项稀有的特质爱得要命，但是在柏德文面前，他总怕这会显得他过于放荡了——虽然他确实很放荡，但他宁愿柏德文永远不要发现这一点，而是把他看做一个本来还算正经的、只是因为爱意才对他收不住热情的omega。  
……还有因为思念。自从战争结束后，这还是他们第一次见面。  
  
战争一结束的时候，柏德文建立的那个秘密的战时情报处就解散了，他和素昧谋面的战友们，“蓝墨水”“迷迭香”“斑虎”“棋手”“响尾蛇”“格萨卡”等等等等——啊，每个人的代号听起来都比他那俗透了的“玫瑰”好听。他申请过把自己的代号改成“苹果花”，但是没有得到批准——一起吃了一顿饭。他们确实合作、联络、甚至并肩战斗过，不过限于身份保密的需要，彼此都不知道对方的真容和姓名。这是他们第一次坦诚地见面。情报处原先有那么多特务，现在来的却只有寥寥六七人，因为大部分死的死，残的残，甚至有落在敌人手中被活活折磨疯了的。那些到场的，都默契地不谈过去的伤痛，新奇地打量着曾经只通过电子频道接触过的同伴。  
他们一致同意，和他们原本想象得最不一样是军秘处处长凯恩·里维亚，那个永远用机器人一般没有任何感情色彩的声音在频道里下达命令的男人，居然是这样一个俊美得几乎不像人类的alpha。而他们所认为和想象最一致的就是安瑞尔·佩特了，他们都听过他的光辉事迹，一早就认定这个“玫瑰”一定是个绝色美人。  
这些漂亮的omega在兴致勃勃地规划着战后的生活。柏德文给了他们相当丰厚的补偿和自由的选择，他们有的接受了柏德文替他们申请的、军方授予的荣誉和军衔，有的选择只接受一大笔补偿性的财产，去过普通的生活，将那段往事埋在心底。  
只有安瑞尔，既没有选功勋，也选那一笔钱，因为在那之前，他收到了一封柏德文寄给他的，邀请他以“兰登·提尔斯”的假身份去参加某个名流宴会的信。  
  
“所以呢？”  
洗漱过后，安瑞尔懒洋洋地趴在柏德文的胸口，玩着他的浴衣领子。“叫我来究竟有什么事，柏德文先生。”  
“唔——”柏德文伸手揉了揉他的头发，“我有一个新的任务要交给你。不过，这一次不是以军方的名义，纯粹是我个人的委托。”  
“什么任务？”  
“你知道雷克·鲁伯特吧。”  
安瑞尔点了点头。雷克是北联盟中央的军务大臣，也是柏德文的政敌，最近两人在一些西南地区战后重建的问题部署上有很大的矛盾。  
柏德文在床上坐起了一点，在床边椅子上叠成豆腐块的衣服堆中摸出了一个U盘，递给安瑞尔人，“我需要你替我找一些他的把柄——用你最擅长的那种手段。不过他这人看上去刚正不阿得很，也许那会需要一些时间。”  
“我明白了。”安瑞尔有些不情愿地眨了眨眼，“可是雷克的年纪……他的孩子都比我大了吧。”  
“他确实有过两个和你差不多年纪儿子，不过都死在了战争里。”柏德文笑了笑。他并不隐瞒什么，因为他知道安瑞尔一定会答应他的。  
柏德文扣住安瑞尔的下颌，在那柔软的唇上印下一个吻，“做得好的话，我会给你奖励的。”  
安瑞尔环住他的脖颈，恋恋不舍地纠缠住这个吻。空气间双方的信息素都还没散去，吻了一会儿，安瑞尔就感觉身体又有些躁动。他的手指悄悄探进柏德文宽松的浴衣领口里，在那结实的胸口上打转，放软了语气撒娇道：“先生，再来一次好不好……”  
柏德文没说好，也没说不好。他慢慢地伸手抚上安瑞尔的腰，很快房间里又是一片春色。  
  
在柏德文安排的安瑞尔和雷克“巧合”的相遇后，不出两个月，安瑞尔就把素来以刚正古板著称的雷克收服了。  
他趴在柔软的大床上，抱着枕头看着雷克在房间里的书桌上忙着什么。这个有着四分之一加克司血统的男人，沧桑的脸庞上依稀可见年轻时的英俊，对安瑞尔像是对什么稀世珍宝那样百般宠溺疼爱，可惜，他不知道自己掏心掏肺地爱着的小美人，一心只想着怎么找到他的污点，然后去找柏德文兑现那个暧昧的承诺。  
与之相对的，那时的安瑞尔，同样死也不会想到，他朝思暮想等来的“奖励”，就是在一个清晨刚刚醒来的时候，听到雷克对他说：“你知道吗，柏德文要结婚了，和康普莱纳家的艾娜小姐。”


End file.
